Bakura driven
by PharaohofDuels
Summary: Yugi's getting over being dumpped. it's been four months yet he still thinks of him, can he ever love another and get over his first love? or will he be cursed to forever love a mad creature from hell. rr Yaoi


PharaohofDuels: *sad face* I know I'm not continuing my other fics much, but I kinda wanted to wright one about this topic. But only b/c it's sorta kinda about me.  
  
Ch.1  
  
how it all began  
  
~ 4 months before ~  
  
Inside a house of Ryou and Bakura, an angry voice could be heard.  
  
"You're just a lil kid, and I never want to think of you again. You're not good for me. You're immature!" Yugi's eyes began to fill with tears as the words were yelled at him from his love. He could feel the words in his chest as if knives were stabbing him. Yugi just looked into his loves eyes as he kept yelling, wishing he would stop saying such bad things and just hit him, so the internal pain would leave and he'd have a cause for the pain, and not feel so horrible inside.  
  
Yugi let out a sob and ran away from the person yelling. It was cold. Yugi could feel his eyes string from the freezing air around him as he ran back home. He closed his eyes and continued to run until he ran into someone. He heard a familiar yell of his name and someone's arms begin to cradle him. He didn't care who it was; he just needed to get the internal pain out. So he just cried.  
  
~ The next day~  
  
Yugi woke to an unpleasant memory haunting his thoughts. He sat up to greet none other then a pair of crimson orbs staring at him, making Yugi yelp.  
  
"Did you really have to scare me, Yami?!" Yugi said trying to regain a beat in his heart.  
  
Yami mealy smiled, and hugged his light. Yugi, slightly confused, just enjoyed the hug and hugged him back.  
  
"How are you feeling today, aibou?" Yami asked looking down at him, never losing his warm smile.  
  
"Fine.." Yugi paused. "Why?"  
  
Yami didn't answer, but just hugged him again and said "Breakfast is ready, come down to eat" and left Yugi's presence. Yugi sighed, knowing what Yami meant when he asked if he was okay. Yugi didn't want to think of it, but got up and ready for the day.  
  
Throughout the day, Yugi would randomly think of his yesterday. He was so depressed. Never once did he smile for real. They were only fake.  
  
"How are you Yug?" Yugi's best friends asked waving a hand in front of him, his last questions going unanswered by his shorter friend.  
  
"Huh!?" Yugi said, looking around, until his violet orbs landed on Joey.  
  
"Kinda zoning out there, aren't cha?" Joey grinned. Yugi gave him a sheepish smile, looking around for the rest of the group. After reuniting the group for the day, they headed around to hanging places.  
  
"How's Bakura?" Tea asked, not knowing what happened the other day. Yugi winced trying to hold back some tears. Yami didn't tell them.  
  
"He's fine." Yugi said, not really knowing, but he didn't want his friends to worry about him, since they didn't know, yet, and as far as he knew he didn't want them to know. They continued there hanging out until Yugi felt it would be a good time to head back.  
  
"Yami, I'm going to head back. You can stay if you want." Yugi smiled, hoping Yami wouldn't follow him home. He needed some time alone.  
  
Yami gave him a worried look, as if to ask if he was going to be okay. Yugi smirked in a cute way, and hugged his yami. "I'll be fine. I'm not a little kid you know." Yugi felt the sting of tears just then thinking back to how ironic that sentence was. Yami nodded, and let Yugi leave.  
  
Once arriving at the game shop, Yugi ran upstairs to his room, plopping himself on his bed, closing his eyes, bauring himself in his sheets, without taking anything off. He sighed for the about fiftieth time today, and opened his eyes, looking around his childish room. He was immature. He didn't try to be, he just happened to look like a child, and act like one. He couldn't help he was short, and had child like features and taste. But he hated himself for it. He might wear leather, which is very un-child- like, but that doesn't make him not look like a child anymore. Just a really hot one.  
  
He got up thinking off all the moments he had with Bakura. He was his first love. He just didn't want to give all that up. He missed Bakura dearly, and would do anything to get him back. He hugged his pillow, feeling the sting coming back to his eyes, as water filled them up, and threatened to spill.  
  
As tears began to fall, stood up, thinking of all the bad moments he had with Bakura. All the hits he got for doing something wrong. At the beginning, Bakura only using him, then loving him, then hating him, and wanting nothing better to do with him. He was just a toy. He didn't matter to the world. The world mattered to him.  
  
Yugi felt the burden burn into his soul of loved without being loved back. He didn't like it. He walked to the bathroom; of where he kept most his first aids and sharp objects. He picked up a familiar knife, he has used before for such an occasion.  
  
Admiring the shine of it in the dark room, where only the shadows seems to drawl, he played with it slightly, rubbing it against his skin, some, creating a red park as if drawing a line to where to cut. Finally getting bored of just cutting to top layer of flesh and not seeing the beautiful color of crimson, he cut into his arm deeply. Wincing slightly, he dodged the big veins not really wanting to kill him, and leave his grandpa here alone.  
  
Feeling more tears fall down his cheeks, he finally stopped when his blood begin to pour down his arm. He didn't cut deeply. Never. But just enough to bleed, and to see his favorite color in the world. Bakura's eyes were those colors. After every time they'd fight he'd cut himself. Bakura never knowing. But he's never really gone so deep before. He wanted to do more, but knew better. After fixing his arm he felt slightly dizzy from lose of blood, and went to sleep, just forgetting about his clothes.  
  
~ Present time ~  
  
Its been four long months since Bakura last dumped Yugi. He didn't know how to take this at first. Cutting did help but he couldn't help but glance everywhere and see Bakura everywhere. He was still in love with Bakura. He couldn't help it. It was literally taking over him. He started to see Bakura everywhere. At first it was just with Ryou, now it was everyone, or no one at all. He'd see him out of the corner of his eyes. Bakura was making him mad.  
  
PharaohofDuels: r\r. I still have lots more to write. I just felt that ppl should know what my life is sorta like in a yugioh like enviorment. More entertaining that's for sure. Anyone if your wonder I'm supposes to be yugi.. Sad yes I know.. anyhow I better be off, r\r (again) 


End file.
